


Two Plus Two

by Oldguybones



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: A Loose Foursome, Estabilshed Stanlon, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, With Very Light BDSM Undertones, married reddie, partner swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldguybones/pseuds/Oldguybones
Summary: Wanting to try something different in their marriage, Richie and Eddie attend a sex club in hopes of meeting another couple to fool around with. But they end up running into two of their best friends, there for the exact same purpose.Aka Richie and Mike swap partners and fuck.





	Two Plus Two

From the moment they started getting ready, Richie had a rush of adrenaline circling through his entire body. He could feel it rumbling in his chest, shaking in his fingers, making his legs weak. To say he was excited would be a gross understatement. All day long, whenever his mind lingered on it, even for a second, he found himself getting instantly hard. And being the amazing husband he was, Eddie offered to blow him before they left. Richie almost took him up on it but found all the tension only heightened the thrill of what they were about to do.

Right before they left their apartment, Richie stopped Eddie as he was putting on his coat and cupped his cheeks. He captured his husband's lips in a passionate kiss, that still after all these years, made Eddie's knees weak.

“I love you,” Richie murmured against his lips, resting their foreheads together, “If you're not 100% into this...”

Eddie smiled as he looked up at Richie, brushing a stray curl from his face, “I am,” he said gently, but firmly, “100%.”

His 100% seemed to fade when they arrived at their destination. Apprehension made his hands tremble; his chest tight from being so overwhelmed. There was a sea of people mingling around the room, from all walks of life. Men with men, women with women, men with women. Everyone seemed so open and comfortable; Eddie found himself feeling envious of this fact. Because that was just not him at all. But when he looked up, the look of wonderment on his husband's face made him forget all about that.

Richie caught Eddie staring up at him, “What?” he laughed.

“That look on your face,” Eddie replied fondly, squeezing Richie's hand in his own, “Makes me feel like we're teenagers again.”

Richie seemed to sense the nervous breathlessness in his voice. He leaned forward to kiss his forehead, “We're just here to check it all out. Nothing has to happen. Especially if you're not into it.”

“Thank you,” Eddie mouthed, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Richie's lips. Ever since they were teenagers and started dating, Richie had a way of breaking him out of his comfort zone. His other half was always encouraging him to try new things and to try things that scared him. Most of the time, he found, things that used to terrify him, now excited him. Hopefully this would be just like that.

Over the next half hour, Eddie found his cheeks stained a deep crimson. Richie's arm remained wrapped around his waist, a hand firmly planted on his hip the whole time. They had grabbed a drink, which seemed to settle Eddie's nerves a bit. Luckily so, because they were quickly thrown into the thick of things. They were walking around for barely five minutes before they were first approached. Eddie was so extremely grateful that his husband took control of the conversation. He chimed in where he felt comfortable, though his face was still flushed pink.

It was probably around the fourth couple they talked with and they were having a great time getting to know a number of interesting people. Eddie was finally starting to relax and think that something could and, maybe, would in fact happen tonight.

All this progress quickly vanished when an overzealous man decided to touch Eddie without his permission. He tensed up at the unsolicited touch and immediately felt Richie's hand tighten on his hip, subconsciously pulling him closer.

“Hey man,” he growled in warning. “C'mon, lets go,” he gently murmured in Eddie's ear, who was beyond grateful to have such an understanding, supportive husband. He simply nodded in response, slightly disappointed they wouldn't be partaking in more that evening. It was mostly himself he was disappointed in.

They both turned to leave and were struck with a sight that left them both speechless. Given their location, they expected to see plenty of shocking sights. But not this. It was the last thing either of them expected; for walking into the party were two of their best friends. Richie's jaw dropped and, if it was even possible, Eddie's cheeks turned redder.

“If we're quick, we might be able to sneak out without them seeing us,” Eddie whispered to Richie, cheeks absolutely  _ burning. _

“What? No way!” Richie laughed. His eyes were lit with mischief, “Two of our most vanilla friends just walked in. We're here to have fun, so lets!”

Eddie didn't know exactly what Richie meant by that but it didn't really matter, because Richie was already on his way over to them. By the time Eddie caught up to him, Mike and Stan were both painfully aware of their presence. Mike's eyes were wide and Stan's head was shaking slowly from side to side.

“What're you guys doing here?” he asked with a groan, because of course this would happen.

Richie shook his head with a chuckle, “No, I think the better question is what you two are doing here.”

Eddie watched both of his friends turn red. He could relate. At this point, the only one who wasn't dying of embarrassment was Richie. No, he seemed to be enjoying their current situation.

Mike and Stan both fumbled with an answer, talking over each other and making absolutely no sense.

Eddie cut in, to hopefully save them all some embarrassment, “Hey, why don't you guys come over and we can laugh about this over a drink or two?”

While the other two were agreeing, Eddie missed the way Richie's eyes darkened at this suggestion.

The drive back to their place was exhilarating and Eddie seemed totally clueless to this feeling that was taking over him. Seeing the headlights of their friend's car in his rear view mirror and the implications swirling around in his mind made his jeans feel more than a little tight. The hand Eddie had resting on his thigh wasn't helping either. He was stroking his thumb idly over the fabric and Richie had to hold back a hiss every time he swiped up, mere inches from his crotch. He shifted uncomfortably, subconsciously applying more pressure to the gas.

“I'm sorry we didn't get to do anything tonight.”

Richie wasn't sure if it was a general apology or if the bulge in his jeans was just that obvious.

“Maybe when they leave, I can suck you off,” Eddie all but purred, fingers creeping up towards his groin, “ _ Or something _ .”

“Or something alright,” Richie groaned, knuckles white from his grip on the steering wheel. If they didn't die on the way home, then at least later they'd be in heaven.

“Who wants a drink?” Eddie asked the second they all stepped through the door. Stan and Mike both shot their hands into the air. Eddie nodded in agreement, turning towards Richie. “You want anything babe?”

“Yeah, I'll come help,” Richie answered, nodding towards the kitchen. Eddie was bending over to grab a beer from the fridge when he felt Richie press against him. A gasp escaped his lips at the sensation as he stood and fully intended to chastise Richie for such a bold move when their friends were  _ right there.  _ But that quickly flew out the window when Richie's big, strong hand curled around his throat, forcing his back against the taller man's chest and his head to his shoulder. A shiver ran down his spine and Richie's hot breath in his ear was enough to make him moan. Richie seemed to know this as his other hand flew up to cover his mouth.

“You're gonna get  _ wrecked  _ tonight.”

Eddie couldn't help the way his hips shifted back, grinding his ass back against Richie's crotch and causing him to groan in his ear. He looked back at Richie, coyly biting his lip before slowly bending over again to grab a few beers.

“Ohh, baby boy, you're killing me.”

Eddie shot a playful look over his shoulder as he returned to the living room. He handed Mike and Stan each a beer and settled down onto the loveseat. There was a silence that filled the room until Richie finally joined them minutes later. He'd stripped out of his jacket, leaving him in his jeans and a tank top, a sight that had Eddie subconsciously licking his lips.

“So you guys never really told us what you were doing there,” Richie reminded them, joining his husband on the loveseat.

They both turned red again. But this time, Mike managed to speak up, “We were just trying something new.”

Richie chuckled, “Kind of jumping into the deep end huh?”

“Well we can't all be as open as the two of you,” Stan quipped, rolling his eyes affectionately.

Eddie felt his cheeks flush. Stan was definitely half right; Richie was so incredibly open and comfortable with himself and his sexuality. He didn't care what anyone else thought and he wasn't afraid to talk about it. Both in and out of the bedroom, Richie was like this.

Eddie, however, was not. When he and Richie were together in the bedroom (or wherever they were doing it), Eddie had no trouble expressing himself. He felt no shame whatsoever in begging, telling Richie exactly what he wanted. But outside of the bedroom, he was much more reserved, some would even say shy. He wasn't able to talk about it as freely as his partner could and frequently did, not even with their friends. It wasn't necessarily because he felt it was just  _ that  _ private but rather because his cheeks would turn red and his words would come out not really sounding like actual words.

Exactly like Mike and Stan in their current situation.

“So were you guys looking to fuck some other couple?” Richie abruptly, taking a swig of his beer.

“Richie!” Eddie's eyes went wide at the sheer bluntness of the question. Though he supposed he shouldn't be surprised; by now he should be used to Richie and all his boldness.

“What?” he laughed, shrugging in an all too casual way. “They want to be more open; what better way than a nice open conversation?”

Mike nodded in agreement, quickly finishing his beer. “We were just...kinda...”

“Curious,” Stan finished, looking over at Mike. “We thought, what's the harm in checking it out?”

“And look what happened,” Richie said proudly, “You went home with another couple.”

Everyone let out a laugh at this statement. Well, everyone except Richie, whose face was still frozen with seriousness. Eddie's laugh quickly faded to a frown of confusion as he noticed this.

“You guys are curious,” Richie spoke, his voice low and thick. Eddie let out a heavy breath; he knew that voice, that tone. He watched his partner move over to sit beside their two friends, so much closer than he normally would. “And we,” he whispered, gesturing between himself and Eddie, “Want to fuck another couple.”

Eddie had to bite his lip to hold back a moan as his fingers tightly gripped the couch cushion. His heart was  _ racing,  _ even more so than when they first stepped into the party. He was so nervous, not due to the proposition itself but rather the answer they'd receive.

Both of their friends were bright red, but neither of them protested.

“I want to watch my husband get fucked by another man,” Richie smirked as he moved his hand so that his fingers grazed over Stan's thigh.

Stan's heart fluttered at the mere contact and he instinctively met Mike's gaze, which was clouded with lust.

“And I want to fuck another man while I watch,” Richie finished, his eyes meeting Mike's, who seemed to understand that this look was seeking permission. Mike nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He squeezed Stan's thigh, seemingly an unspoken signal as Stan turned back towards Richie, nodding as well.

Richie wasted no time grabbing Stan's cheeks and crushing their lips together. Stan expected to be rigid, nothing but a bundle of nerves; what he didn't expect was how quickly he melted into the kiss. It was desperate and messy. Nothing like Mike, but exactly what he'd expect from Richie. One was not better than the other, just intoxicatingly  _ different. _

For a few minutes, Mike and Eddie simply watched the other two, Richie's lips parting Stan's, his tongue sliding into his mouth. It was strange watching their respective partners make out, but judging by their hard-ons, they were both into it.

Eddie was grateful, though, when he heard Richie's voice call out, giving him the nudge he needed to move. “C'mon baby, get over here.”

Eddie shyly walked over to them, to where Richie was beckoning for him. He reached up and grasped the hair at the back of Eddie's neck, pulling him down for a long, rough kiss. He couldn't help but moan against his husband's lips. They heard two simultaneous groans from their friends. Richie chuckled smugly, giving Eddie's ass a smack to send him in the right direction.

“Don't worry Mikey. Takes him a minute to warm up but once he does, he's gonna rock your fucking world.”

Mike felt a spark of excitement run through his body. This was only heightened when Eddie straddled his lap. He gingerly rested his hands on Eddie's waist, only to have them guided further down to his hips. Eddie leaned down to press his lips to Mike's and, when he did, it caused their bodies to grind together, making both of them moan into the kiss.

“Fuck, aren't they sexy?” Richie asked as he aggressively attacked Stan's neck with hot, open mouth kisses that were more teeth than anything. Stan let out a whimper, which was a mixed of pleasure and pain and completely involuntary. At the sound, Eddie broke away from Mike.

“Hey,” he murmured, leaning over enough to grab under Richie's chin, but so that he was still situated on Mike's lap, “Play nice baby.”

As if that wasn't enough to rev him up, when Richie turned his attention back to stay, the other man was shaking his head. “No,” he said meekly, “Treat me like you treat Eddie.”

“Gladly,” Richie growled as he stood up and then leaned down to scoop Stan up. The curly haired man gasped in surprise, immediately wrapping his arms around Richie's neck, his legs wrapping around his waist. Richie slid one hand under Stan to support his weight as the other found his curls, forcing their lips together. He started making his way to their bedroom, pausing once or twice to press Stan up against the wall. His lips were on his neck once again, kissing and biting at the soft flesh.

A gentle smirk found its way to Eddie's lips at the groan to escape Mike's. All they could hear were whimpers and moans coming from the hallway. Suddenly feeling bold, Eddie reached down to press his palm against the bulge in his friend's pants.

“Should we go see what they're up to?” Eddie purred, his teeth tugging gently at Mike's earlobe.

All Mike could manage was to nod. Eddie took the hint and slowly slid off Mike's lap, grabbing his hand. He put an extra little swing in hips as they followed the sounds of pleasure coming from their partners.

When they made it to the bedroom, they found Stan and Richie mimicking their earlier position, Stan straddling Richie, who had his hands planted firmly on his ass. Eddie pushed Mike onto the bed with a mischievous grin. Mike groaned as Eddie kissed his neck.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed out, watching as Eddie unbuttoned his shirt, pressing slow, lingering kisses above each button he undid. A shiver ran down his spine when Eddie peered up at him as he reached the waistband of his jeans. With a slow lick of his lips, he popped them open. He pulled them down with Mike's help, carelessly flinging them behind him. Eddie reached up with his hand and cupped the bulge in Mike's boxers, earning him a low groan. He wore a smug smile as he moved his mouth down to trace his tongue over Mike's clothed length. He gave it a few more licks of teasing attention before finally pulling his boxers down and exposing his impressive length.

“Ohhh, somebody's got the right idea,” Richie said approvingly, wiggling his eyebrows at Stan suggestively. Taking the hint, Stan slid off Richie's lap and knelt down in front of him. His hands shook slightly as he reached up to undo Richie's pants, but they were already undone and being pushed down. He blushed furiously when met with the sight of Richie's hand wrapped around his own dick.

Eddie glanced over at Stan as he knelt, wrapping his hand around Mike's cock and giving it a few slow strokes. Stan followed suit, delighted as Richie fell back against the bed with a groan.

“C'mon Stan,” he said desperately, grabbing at his curls and guiding his head down. Stan's breath hitched in his throat. This was it. Kissing was one thing but this was different, so much more intimate. Stan pushed his nervousness aside the best he could and leaned up to take Richie into his mouth.

Eddie noticed the way Stan's hands shook and he reached over with his own to fumble with Stan's button and zipper. It was a slow process, what with Mike's dick in his mouth. But eventually he was able to pull Stan from his underwear, wrapping his hand around him. This served two purposes; he knew it definitely helped ease Stan's nerves and when he moaned, Richie  _ felt  _ it.

He let out a loud groan of approval, “Atta boy, gotta please everyone huh?”

“Mmhmm,” Eddie hummed around Mike, causing him to tightly curl his fingers in the sheets. Keeping up the movement of his mouth, he reached up to grab both of Mike's hands and place them on his head.

If he didn't know what Eddie wanted or meant by this action, he certainly was about to learn when he heard Stan gag, Richie's hands preventing him from pulling away.

“Hey!” Mike exclaimed protectively.

“It's okay,” Richie said reassuringly, finally letting Stan catch his breath. “He can handle it.”

Eddie nodded in agreement, slowly licking along the underside of Mike's shaft, “He's so hard Mike.”

It was true; the loose grip he had around Stan could confirm. He felt a twitch of arousal every time Richie held him in place. See, Richie was amazing at sensing boundaries and knowing when to back off. He could tell Stan was getting off on his dominance.

And if that wasn't enough, Stan looked up at Mike, his eyes dark with lust. His curls were a mess and his lips were parted slightly, pulling deep breaths into his lungs. This was usually the way Stan looked after a long, thorough session of love making. So to see his partner already looking as such, turned Mike on to no end.

Little did he know Eddie silently declared it his mission to teach Mike this quality of Richie's. There was nothing wrong with Mike, but all his touches were soft and sweet. While that wasn't a bad thing, there was a place and time. This surely wasn't it.

Eddie locked eyes with Mike right as he took every inch of him he could. He smirked around the base of his cock when this earned him a tight grip of his hair. He pulled back and teased the head with his tongue, refusing to take anymore into his mouth. He heard Mike groan in frustration. Once again, Eddie looked up at him, eyes  _ begging  _ Mike to use him.

And finally, he did. He forced Eddie's mouth down onto his dick and as far down as he could go. A loud groan sounded from his throat as Eddie's nose brushed against his skin. With a hand on either side of his head, Mike held him in place. He threw his head back at the incredible pleasure washing over him and he swore he could almost come right then and there. In the back of his mind, something told him that Eddie would enjoy someone coming down his throat. In fact, Richie probably did this all the time.

His instincts told him to ease up a few seconds later but one of Richie's hands joined his, preventing Eddie from moving an inch.

“Don't,” he spoke, voice full of lust, “He can take so much more.”

Mike could tell from the look in Eddie's eyes that this was true. Another few moments and they were starting to water. He gagged loudly, a sensation and sound Mike went crazy for. Richie, too.

“That was so fucking hot Eddie,” he moaned, reaching over to brush his fingers over Stan's cheek. “I wanna see you do that,” he told Stan.

Stan nodded eagerly. So did Richie. “Fuck, yeah! I second that!”

“Okay,” Stan agreed. He rested his hands on Richie's thighs and slowly took his cock into his mouth. Once he took all he could, he met Richie's gaze, holding it. His eyes began to flutter shut until a sharp tug of his hair snapped them back open.

“Keep 'em open baby,” Mike murmured encouragingly, eyes transfixed on his partner. Seconds later, tears were starting to form.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Richie chanted, throwing his head back, fingers loosening their hold as Stan gagged around him.

Eddie moaned at the sound of his husband experiencing such pleasure. It turned him on in a way he never imagined was possible. He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders. He reached out to grab Stan's hand, pulling him up as well. Impulsively, he smashed his lips to Stan's, whimpering at the taste of Richie on his tongue. He pulled Stan's shirt over his head and shoved his khakis to the ground, doing the same with his own jeans.

This time Stan grabbed his cheeks to pull him in for a languid kiss, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Eddie's underwear and pulling them down. Eddie stepped out of them and did the same with Stan's. They turned back towards the bed to find both of their partners stroking their dicks.

Richie stalked over to them, aggressively kissing his husband. “Get over on the bed,” he growled against his lips, gripping his hair and shoving him back over to the bed. He lightly gripped Stan's throat, relishing in the small whimper it elicited, “You too.”

He watched both of them on their hands and knees on the bed. Per Stan's instructions to “treat him like Eddie,” he smacked Stan's ass,  _ hard.  _ He yelped in surprise, subconsciously shifting his hips back, silently asking for more. Richie was happy to oblige, spanking him again.

He looked over at Mike with a smirk, “Go ahead Mike,” he said with a wink, “Make his ass red. He fucking loves it.”

“I doooo,” Eddie moaned, looking over his shoulder to lock eyes with Mike as he slowly wiggled his ass.

Mike smirked softly, smacking Eddie's cheek.

“Harder,” Eddie demanded, fingers grasping at the sheets. He was painfully hard; he was sure they all were at this point. He was so distracted by the sting of Mike's hand over and over again that he barely noticed Richie pulling out lube and a couple condoms.

“Oh fuck yes,” Eddie sighed happily.

Richie chuckled at this reaction, rubbing his hand over Stan's now red cheeks. “Not so fast sweetheart,” he muttered to his partner, “I'm gonna get Stan ready...and I want you,” he leaned over to press a hungry kiss to his husband's lips, “To tell Mike all about the crush you had on him in high school.”

Eddie's cheeks were red with embarrassment. There he was completely exposed, both physically and emotionally. Mike was his very first crush, the one that made him realize how he felt about boys in general and now he was about to get fucked by him. Suddenly his throat felt dry.

“Back in high school, I had the biggest crush on you,” he said, turning his head to the side so he could watch Richie stretching Stan. “I always wondered what it'd be like to...” he trailed off, distracted by the sight of his husband two fingers deep in one of their best friends.

He was surprised to feel a sharp smack on his ass, accompanied by Mike growling, “Keep going.”

“I always wanted to suck your dick,” Eddie went on breathlessly, “And I...I always wanted to know what it'd be like to...to have your dick inside me.”

Richie groaned at these words, putting on a condom and lubing himself up before tossing them over to Mike.

“Well, you're about to find out,” Mike said with a groan. He popped open the cap and squirted some onto his fingers. He slowly started working them into Eddie, earning a low whine from the smaller man.

“Oh fuck!” Stan cried out as Richie slowly slid all the way into him. They both looked over and found Richie had flipped Stan over onto his back, a sight that had both of them groaning. Richie's hips were still, letting Stan adjust to the full length of him.

Eddie crawled over to where he could kiss away the wince on Stan's face, “Mmmm, baby. Richie's gonna make you feel so good.”

Stan nodded, moaning against Eddie's lips as Richie slowly started rolling his hips into a steady rhythm.

“Mike, please,” Eddie begged, “I want tha-.” he was cut off by the feeling of Mike's head pressing against his hole. He let out a loud moan as Mike slid inside him. His head dropped down to rest on Stan's shoulder as his hips shifted back to meet Mike's.

He felt a strong hand grip his chin and yank his gaze upward. He was met with the desire filled gaze of his partner.

“You've got manners,” he snarled, lightly smacking Eddie's cheek, “Use them. Thank Mike for putting his dick inside you.”

Eddie let out another moan, both at the tone and behavior from his husband, especially at how his hips never once faltered from the rhythm he had fucking into Stan.

“Thank you Mike,” Eddie whispered, his voice growing louder with each rough thrust of Mike's hips, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Richie groaned, a hand shooting down to wrap his fingers lightly around Stan's throat, the way he usually did with his husband. Comparing Stan to Eddie was like two artists. They had different styles, neither of them wrong and oh god could he appreciate both.

Mike let out a grunt of pleasure as he watched Richie take a fist full of Eddie's hair and guide his mouth down to Stan's cock. Both parties whimpered, Eddie's muffled by Stan's hard length. He eagerly bobbed his head up and down, each stroke accompanied by a deep moan in his throat. Every thrust of Mike's hips made him swallow even more and moan even louder.

“Oh fuck Eddie,” Stan groaned, his hand trailing down his side to rest over Mike's, which was tightly gripping Eddie's hip. He used this grip to pull the smaller man back against his thrusts. Between watching his partner, Eddie's mouth on him, and the way Richie angled his hips so that each thrust was nailing his prostate, Stan couldn't hold out any longer. “Eddie, I'm gonna-” he warned, surely not expecting his friend to lock eyes and take his entire length into his mouth. He was the first to come because of this, his fingers gripping Eddie's hair as he swallowed every last drop.

Richie wasn't too far behind, due to the way Stan clenched around him and the sight of his husband swallowing another man's come. He braced an arm against the bed, his thrusts speeding up and becoming erratic the closer he came to his orgasm. Eddie could tell and looked up at his partner, eyes glazed over with pleasure.

“You gonna come baby?” he asked, licking his lips, “I want you to come inside Stan.”

Richie groaned loudly, the sound elongated as he rode out his release, fingers curling tighter around Stan's throat. The curly haired man let out a soft whimper as Richie collapsed beside him on the bed, releasing the hold slightly restricting his airway.

Eddie felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach and he knew that he was a couple thrusts away from reaching his own orgasm, especially with the way Mike was hitting his prostate with every hard thrust. A whine escaped his throat as Richie reached over and tightly gripped the base of his cock, preventing the release he knew was just about to hit.

“Uh uh baby, you don't get to come until Mike comes inside you,” Richie said slowly, his teeth brushing over his neck. “You better beg for it.”

Eddie's arms gave out beneath him, draping over Stan's torso as a loud sob escaped his lips, “Please Mike!” he cried out, feeling tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Please, please, please! I need you to come inside me! Please!”

“Mmmm, I think you should come inside him Mike,” Stan moaned, looking up and locking eyes with his partner. “He clearly wants your come.”

The grip Mike had on Eddie's hips was practically bruising as he slammed his hips forward, quick strokes bringing him close to his release. Richie picked up on this and moved his hand to stroke his husband's length. Eddie let out a strangled moan at the contact, the sound deepening as he felt Mike coming inside him. Eddie whined, completely overwhelmed by all the sensations washing over him. Mike was still pumping in and out of him, despite his own climax. Richie was jerking him off, begging him to come. Stan was watching it all, biting his lip. With a shudder running through his body, his head fell down to rest on Stan's stomach as a powerful release hit him, unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

“Atta boy,” Richie whispered gently to him, brushing his hair back, “Shhh, you did so good,” he encouraged as Eddie winced at the sensation of Mike slowly pulling out.

He moved across the bed to sit beside his boyfriend, allowing the curly haired man to rest his head on his thigh. They both watched fondly as Richie continued to praise his husband.

“Are you okay?” Mike checked in with Stan, fingers massaging his scalp.

Stan nodded tiredly, “Better than,” he mumbled. “You should totally dominate me like that all the time.”

Richie grinned, “We'll do this again sometime and we can give you more tips.”

Mike nodded eagerly, “Yeah, I think we'd like that.”

“What about you Eds?” Richie asked, rubbing a hand over Eddie's back. Without a word, Eddie nodded. He chuckled softly, looking over at their two friends, “I think Eddie here is about to pass out.”

“Can't say I blame him,” Stan mumbled, his own eyes struggling to remain open.

“Yeah, we should probably get home,” Mike agreed, sliding off the bed and trying not to disturb a now sleeping Eddie.

“Why don't you guys just stay the night?” Richie suggested, “You can take the guest room.”

“Are you sure?” Mike asked softly, “We don’t want to put you out.”

Richie shook his head, “It’s not a problem at all. You guys can even clean up in the spare bathroom too.”

“Thank you,” Mike smiled as he helped Stan off the bed, supporting most of his weight as his partner grew more and more tired. “It was a great evening.”

Richie looked down at Eddie, who was sleeping soundly on his stomach. “It really was. I mean it when I say we should do it again.”

Mike nodded with a grin, “Absolutely. Thanks for, uh,  _ taking care _ of Stan.”

Richie stifled his laughter to avoid waking Eddie as he nodded in agreement, “Anytime man.”

“Goodnight Richie,” Mike said with a smile, scooping up a sleepy Stan, who mumbled something vaguely wishing Richie a goodnight.

“Goodnight,” Richie returned, watching them walk out of the room. He watched fondly as Eddie continued to sleep, leaning over to grab a blanket to spread over him. All the while, he can’t help but wonder, how he ever got so lucky to call Eddie his husband. 


End file.
